


Bed Of Flowers

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One of Keith’s favorite pastimes in Lothering had been to escape his duties by going to what he called ‘the fairy bed’.





	Bed Of Flowers

One of Keith’s favorite pastimes in Lothering had been to escape his duties by going to what he called ‘the fairy bed’. It was a bed of small but fragrant purple flowers hidden beneath a tree . As a child, this smell would often send him to sleep and as he grew older, he would sit on the patch and daydream. When he joined the army in search of adventure, he returned to his sanctuary one last time. He knelt beside it, picking a single flower and tucking it into his armor. Now, he carried at bit of home with him.


End file.
